Living with Zim and the others
by Skittythepokemon
Summary: I'm living with the Invader Zim characters. YESSSSSSSSSS!
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

~~~BEFORE THE ARRIVAL OF THE GUESTS~~~

Camera man: I'll have a cup of coffee, make it snappy. Oh, are we already starting? Right. Okay, so, Skittythepokemon, how do you feel about getting ready to meet the Invader Zim characters?

Skittythepokemon: So excited! The best part is they're staying at my house for a few months! YES! ^\\w\\^

Camera man: Ha ha, how nice. RYAN! Hurry up with the coffee!

Ryan: Shut up I'm coming! God!

Skittythepokemon: And, their going to get to meet my fan characters! Just wait until they come.

Camera man: Uhh, who are they?

Skittythepokemon: When they come, I'll tell you. And if you try to expose Zim or any other Irkens to the police...do I really need to explain? =3

Camera man: He he he, you don't. ^_^" RYAN!

Ryan: SHUT UP I'm right here!

Camera man: Okay, gee. *takes coffee*

I turn to the camera.

Skittythepokemon: Turn the camera off, and turn it on when they arrive, 'kay?

Camera man: Got it.

*video ends*

~~~A few hours later, outside the house~~~

There were little dots of red and pink outside, one bigger than them all.

Camera man: ...What is that?

Ryan: It's a bird, it's a plane, its- -

Camera man and Skittythepokemon: Can we not do that joke?

Ryan: Fine.

The dots began to get larger, and larger, now we could make them out into something.

Skittythepokemon: *gasp* YES! It's the Irken Armada! Finally!

The dots, are now thousands of Irken ships, with the Massive inbetween them all.

Skittythepokemon: From now on, Camera man, you'll be called CM.

CM: Okay, whatever.

The ships landed, after a minute of waiting for them to get into the drive way.

Some announcer guy: Presenting who you've been waiting for! The awesome! The amazing! The leaders of the Irken empire! The Almighty Tallest!

The door to the massive opened dramatically, as Red and Purple emerged from the enormous ship. You would have to keep looking up higher

Skittythepokemon: Oh my gosh, their even taller up close!

CM: Who are they again?

Skittythepokemon: Were you not listening? These are the Almighty Tallest, the leaders of the Irken empires.

Red: So, you invited us to see what your pathetic planet is like?

Skittythepokemon: Yep!

Purple: And to have snacks?

Skittythepokemon: Yep!

Red: And to meet up with other humans, Irken, and these 'fan characters' you keep talking about?

Skittythepokemon: Yep!

Purple: Would you stop saying yep already?

Skittythepokemon: Okay. =3

A few feet away, in the sky a speeding purple dot gets closer and closer.

Skittythepokemon: Oh my gosh, he's finally here!

The ship was now identified as the Voot Cruiser, belonging to the 'invader' known as

Zim: I AM ZIM! THE AMAZING ZIM IS HERE!

Zim walks out of the ship, looking proud of himself. Along with GIR, wearing his dog suit, and Mini Moose.

Mini Moose: Squeak!

GIR: I LIKE GRASS! *begins to roll aorund in the grass like a pig*

Zim ignores GIR, and walks over to the Tallest.

Zim: My Tallest, I am pleased to find you here, as said in the letter you would be here at this FILTHY human's home to research the HORRIBLE Earth monkeys and enjoy a vacation, right?

The Tallest look at each other in confusion.

Red: We didn't know you would be here, Zim. When did you find out?

Zim: I recieved a message from some Irken Invader, for some reason she did not include her name.

Purple: HEY! HUMAN! Where are the snacks?

Skittythepokemon: *points to the house* Go to the fridge in the kitchen.

Red and Purple: WOO HOO! *both run inside the house*

Skittythepokemon: *runs over to Zim* HI ZIMMY! *blushes*

Zim: Err... hello human. I have arrived at your DISGUSTING human house.

Skittythepokemon: I love youuuuuuuu.

Zim: o_o Oh no not another fangirl.

Skittythepokemon: *hugs Zim*

Zim: Get your hands off of Zim! I command you!

Skittythepokemon: Yes master! *gets off*

Zim stared at me in silence for a few seconds then a smirk crossed his face.

Zim: Yes, human. I am your master. Your amazing master. Haha...hahahaha...hehe...!

Skittythepokemon: YAY!

GIR: The little green people! I killed them! I rolled on them! WHY!

Zim: GIR, thats the just Earth grass.

GIR: Oh. ...

It was silent for a few seconds...

GIR: WHY! *runs around in a circle*

Mini Moose: Squeak!

Zim: Mini Moose! Go... and... eh... get me some foodening.

Mini Moose: Squeak squeak. *goes into house*

Suddenly, a small Irken with an orange dress, a cat-like hat (Look up 'TOETO' on google, it's similar to that hat), and red eyes came runnign at Zim.

?: ZIMMY-KUN! KISS MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Zim: Oh my gosh get awa- -*glomped by the Irken*

Skittythepokemon: This is one of my characters! Zim, this is Nya.

Nya: *trying to kiss Zim*

Zim: O_o GET OFF OF ME, NOW!

Nya: *gets up* I'm a fangirl of you! =D

Zim: (WHY! WHY DO THE FANGIRLS KEEP COMING! Wait a minute... maybe... just maybe...)

A blue ship appeared out of nowhere, and right behind it was an Irken ship, but made out of stolen parts. From the blue ship, emerged , Dib, and Gaz.

Dib: Zim! What are you doing here?

Zim: I should be the one asking that! Why are you here, Dib-stink?

Red and Purple come out of the house. Purple has chips stuffed into his mouth, and Red is drinking a poop cola.

Purple: Hey Zim, *chomp, crunch* who are those *chomp chomp choooooooomp* humans over there? *snap, chomp, crunch*

Zim: Oh them? I don't know why they are here, less superior than Zim is what they are for sure. The big headed o- -

Dib: HEY! My heads no big!

Zim: Turn off your voice tube, Dib. Save your words for begging for the mercy of the Irken empire!

Dib: Thats what your going to be using your words for Zim. You'll be tested on once I get this tape to the police.

Dib help out a video camera, and got ready to run to the police station. Only for a Irken wearing a cloak almost exactly like the Grim Reapers, to destroy the camera with his scythe.

?: No video taping the Irken empire! ^_^

Nya: Thats my older brother Dee!

Dee turned to the Camera Man.

Dee: Do you want this to be fast and painless, or slow and painful?

CM: Hehe... just until the other characters get introduced, then I'll shut it off, 'kay?

Dee: Fine.

Gaz: *walks over to the Tallest* Aren't you guys Zim's leaders or something?

Red: Yes. Why aren't you cowering in fear at the very thought of us?

Gaz: T_T Was I supposed to?

Purple: *muffled speech from the chips in his mouse* YEZZ, WHY NOGHT?

Red: What?

Purple: *swallows chips* I said "Yes, why not".

Gaz: Well, I don't care. *walks away and focuses her eyes on her Game Slave 2*

: I have clones of myself back at the lab to continue the studies.

Red: ...So what?

: Marvelous! Your costumes are almost life-like! It's almost just like you guys are aliens!

Red and Purple look at each other in confusion, then turn back to .

Purple: Whatever.

An Irken emerges from the ship made out of stolen parts, along with a SIR.

Everyone except for Gaz, , the Camera Man, and that guy named Richard gasped at the sight of her.

Everyone: TAK!

Tak: Yes, It's me, Tak. My Tallest, I have come to Earth for to finally be placed as an invader.

Everyone just stares at Tak and Mimi in silence.

Tak: My Tallest?

Red: ...Tak, that was a lie to see if you would come.

Tak: Wh...what? Your joking right?

Purple: No. Not at all. We didn't think you would care. But if you keep listening to us... *whispers in Reds antennae* (Lets get her to do stuff for us!)

Red: *whispering* (Good idea. Now... tell her. Hurry!)

Purple: ...*ahem* We may just let you have a chance to become an invader.

Tak: *tears up* Yes... finally...

Mimi: *gives Tak a tissue*

Tak: Thanks... *wipes eyes*

Dib: ...Whats going on?

Gaz: I don't care, now get out of my face, your big head is blocking the sun.

Dib: My heads no- -Okay... nevermind. You already know what I'm gonna say. BUT IT'S NOT BIG!

Nya: WHO CARES? IT IS BIG! IT'S ALMOST BIGGER THAN THAT SHIP OVER THERE!

Dib: Okay, thats over-doing it. It's not tha- -

Nya: So your admitting your head is big?

Dib: T_T

Dee: I LIKE CUPCAKES!

Everyone stares at Dee in silence.

GIR: Me too!

Dee: Lets be friends!

GIR: YAY!

Tak: *sob* Finally... *sniff* A chance... to be an invader. I've waited all my life for this! All *sniff* my life.

Zim: What a cry baby! You act like a smeet Tak!

Tak: Oh shut up Zim! *sob* I'm having a moment here.

Gir: *jumps on Tak's head* I'M A RABBIT!

Tak: GET OFF! *throws Gir against the grass*

GIR: THE GREEN PEOPLE! I killed them again. NOOOOO I'M SORRY GREEN PEOPLE WHYYYYYY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY! *runs around in a circle screaming like a maniac*

Zim: *facepalm*

Tak: My tallest, this isn't a joke, right?

Red: ...Nooooo? heh- - *ahem* I mean no. Of course not.

Tak: YES!

Zim: Okay, now, my servants, BOW DOWN TO ZIM!

GIR,Skittythepokemon, and Nya: YES MASTER! *all bow down repeatedly*

Dee: TURN THE CAMERA OFF!

CM: But we sti- -

*video ends with a bunch of tv static*


	2. Chapter 2: DOOM KARAOKE

~~~Inside the house, by the garage~~~

Skittythepokemon: Hey Gaz!

Gaz: *looks up from Game Slave 2* What?

Skittythepokemon: Go into the garage.

Gaz: Why?

Skittythepokemon: BECAUSE.

Gaz: T_T Fine.

Me and Gaz go into the garage. At the computer sits an Irken with red goggles and a lab coat similar to 's.

Skittythepokemon: Dez! Get off of my computer!

Dez: Ne? I'm jsut trying to put lasers i- -

Skittythepokemon: I don't want lasers in my computer.

Red: Can I have lasers in my laptop?

Dez: Sure!

It only took Dez 10 minutes to put the lasers in.

Dez: Okay my Tallest, the lasers are in.

Red: YAY! =D

Purple: Again with the lasers?

Red: Yeah, so?

Purple: Nevermind.

Dez walked into the living room to see Dib sitting on the couch typing away at his laptop.

Dez: OH MY GOSH! Are you doing what I think your doing? Your installing a spy system, one of the most advanced I've seen! *gasp* Is that a communication system?

Dib: Erm, yes. Wai- - How do you even know about this stuff? No one has ever been interseted in my studies.

Dez: Because, *strikes pose* I'm Commander Dez of the Irken Empire! Do you know any conspiracy theories?

Dib: Yes! Wanna hear this new one I found?

Dez: ABSOLUTELY!

Dez's eyes sparkled as she read the long line of text with no pictures what-so-ever.

Skittythepokemon: Zimmy!

Zim: What do you want from Zim?

Skittythepokemon: A hug! ^\\w\\^

Zim: o_o Stay back! No... no... AAAAAAAH!

I chased Zim around the house, attempting to hug him.

Nya jumped from the balcony upstars all the way to the floor.

Nya: WOO HOO I'M- -Ow... my squeedily spooch! *curls up into ball*

Red: Tak, go get us some poop cola.

Tak: Yes, my Tallest.

Without hesitation, Tak went off to the kitchen to get poop colas.

Purple: You sure this is going to work? I'm not sure we can keep Tak from finding out the truth for long.

Red: Meh, yes we can. Just get some people to play along.

Purple: Well, she is less superior than us.

Red: Duh!

Red & Purple: *high five*

Tak: He's your poop cola, my Tallest.

: It's nice to see my daughter and son have so many friends.

Zim: GET AWAY FROM ME FILTHY HUMAN! ZIM NEEDS NO HUGS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Skittythepokemon: !

Nya: *gets off floor* Man, that hurt. SMIRK! Get down here!

A SIR with a purple drooping antennae and red eyes came down the stairs quickly.

GIR: HI! I'M GIR! And I'm a monkey!

SMIRK: ...Identifying...identifying...SIR unit identified.

Nya: *sets SMIRK to off duty mode*

SMIRK: ...Pancakes are my friends. =D

GIR: DOO DE DOO DE DOO DE DOO DE DOOOOOOOOOOO!

SMIRK: IEOFJIKHREJUHGREUYGYUGR

GIR: GUHUGIHKUFHNGUYJYGTHMKLGMK

SMIRK & GIR: *Both screaming like maniacs*

CM: ...You people are crazy.

Dee appeared in from of the camera man.

Dee: I'm sorry, would you like me to end your life a little earlier?

CM: Uh, I didn't say anything. Hehehhehe... *slowely walks away*

Dee: Thats what I _thought _you said. *Walks away*

Gaz: Why are we in the garage again?

Skittythepokemon: Because, I wanted to waste your time! =D

Gaz: ...

Skittythepokemon: ?

Gaz: ...next time...you don't wanna know...

Skittythepokemon: Um, okay?

~~~Now everyone is int the garage~~~

Skittythepokemon: Lets have a ...singy...thingy...

Dib: A karaoke?

Skittythepokemon: Yes, Dib-stink.

Gaz: Do we have to?

Skittythepoemon: Yes.

Purple: Can we go first?

Skittythepokemon: Sure. You are the tallest.

Red: Okay, what was that song again?

Purple: ... Oh right, that song. Lets do it!

*Superstar by ToyBox starts playing*

Red: I am a superstar

Purple: WITH A BIG BIG HOUSE AND

Red: A big big car!

Purple & Red: I AM A SUPERSTAR AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!

*song repeats a few times and then ends*

Zim: Nice job, my Tallest!

Tak: What Zim said.

Nya: WHOOO!

Dez: *claps*

Dee: *claps*

Red: Yes, I know, were amazing. Who's next?

Zim: OOOOOOOOOH! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME MEEEEEEE!

Skittythepokemon: Zimmy-kun goes next!

Nya: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Dib: (I hope he does something dumb.)

Gaz: (This better not be stupid)

Tak: (My antennae are gonna burn...)

GIR: (CHEESE!)

Zim: Okay, the song shall begin, now! I'll need some people from the audience to be the backround people.

Nya, Skittythepokemon, and Dee: Me!

*Bow down, you ignorant fools by PROJECT tM S starts playing*

Nya: Oh, its Zim, yes it's Zim, OH MY GOSH! ZIM'S COMING!

Everyone besides Tak, Dib, Gaz,Tallests,and Dez: ZIMMY-KUN! ZIMMY-KUN! ZIMMY-KUN! ZIMMY-KUN! ZIMMY-KUN!

Zim: Oh you guys, I told you to call me master, not just that.

Everyone besides Tak, Dib,Gaz,Tallests,and Dez: Master! Master! Master! Master! Master! Master!

Zim: As a matter of fact, call me your lord. ZIM COMMANDS IT!

Everyone besides Tak, Dib, Gaz,Tallests,and Dez: Lord! Lord! Lord! Lord! Lord! Lord! Lord! Lord! Lord! Lord! Lord! Lord!

*silent for a few seconds*

Zim: Bow down before me, humans, Irkens, and all. Bow down before me, and grovel on the ground! Bow down before me, people, spirits, and all. Bow down before me, and go eat FILTHY earth pebbles!

Dib: *Gives Zim a 'You have got to be kidding me' look*

Zim: I am the long living Invader. Seeking the way to take over your nasty world. I am the long living Invader, and your just my servants. I am the long living Invader, and I shall conquer your world without a prob'. I am the long living Invader, now go away!

*below takes place while the original soung would have people saying 'kaguya guya'*

Nya: ZIM! KAWAII DESU!

Skittythepokemon: ZIMMY WE LOVE YOUUUUUUU!

Dee: CUPCAKES!

Zim: *blows kiss into croud* YES! WORSHIP THE MIGHTY ZIM!

Skittythepokemon & Nya: *nosebleed and fall over*

Dib: SHOW OFF!

Zim: SLAVES! THROW HIM OUT!

Nya: *grabs Zim by head and throws him out window*

Dib: Curse you !

Tak: *rolls eyes*

GIR: Yayyyyyyyyyyy!

Gaz: Why do I have to stay for this?

Tak: Tell me about it. *Nya is laying on her leg, drooling, then gets up*

SMIRK: ...

: ... This is weird...

Red: Gee... never knew anyoen actually loved Zim.

Purple: Awkward...

Dee: CUPCKES!

Everyone besides Tak, Dib, Gaz,Tallests,and Dez: ZIMMY-KUN! ZIMMY-KUN! ZIMMY-KUN! ZIMMY-KUN! ZIMMY-KUN!

Zim: I said to call me Lord, now Zimmy-kun!

Everyone besides Tak, Dib, Gaz,Tallests,and Dez: IM! IM! IM! IM! IM! IM! IM! IM!

Zim: o_O What on Irk is 'IM'? It sounds stupid.

Dez and Dib: Dib! Dib! Dib! Dib! Dib! Dib!

Zim: NOO! Not Dib-stink now! *sigh* I guess we should just get to the next verse.

*silent for a few seconds*

Zim: Your long living master. In the future, all you humans are my slaves! Your long living master, I'm sure you all love me. Your long living master, keep dancing even if your PUNY organs break. Your long living master, cannot be beaten- -

Dib: PROBABLY!

*music stops*

Zim: SHUT UP DIB STINK!

Dib: T_T

*music turns back on*

Zim: Hey, fangirls, fangirls. Clean my boots right now. And do it with your tongues, YOU DOGS! (GIR: Woof!) Lick my boots clean, and you better not argue. Just give up already, your just less superior than me. Just give up already, for I am Zim. Hahaha...Hahhahahaha... MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!

Nya: 333333333333 CHUUUUUUUUUU!

Skittythepokemon: *drooling* Soo...amazing... neh... KYUUUUU *nosebleed*

Tak: ...Idiots.

Dib: Tell me about it.

Gaz: I don't really care, he's going to shut up soon.

Dib & Tak: FINALLY.

Red: *walks over to Tak* Tak, go lick Zim's boots.

Tak: Wha- - your kidding right?

Red: Nope.

Purple: *covers mouth to hide his laugh*

Tak: Well, anything for my tallest.

Zim: *laughs* MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA...HAHAHAHAHAHA... AH !

Tak: Don't overdo it, moron.

Zim: T_T Fine, whatever.

*song ends*

Nya: Zim, that was perfect!

Skittythepokemon: *still on floor drooling* Yeahhhhh... O\\w\\O

Tak: *spits out may little pieces of dirt* I hope I NEVER have to do that again! BLEH. *wipes stuff off tongue*

Purple: This is going really well.

Red: I know right? Lets go get some snacks.

Purple: Irken chips?

Red: Sure.

The Almighty Tallest come back after 5 minutes.

Skittythepokemon: Who wants to go next?

GIR: ME!

Skittythepokemon: Okay, GIR goes next!

Mimi: ZIM'S SIR IS STUPID.

Tak: Yes, so very stupid.

SMIRK: NO HE ISN'T.

Mimi: YES HE IS.

SMIRK: *gets out missle* WHEN IT IS OUR TURN, WE BATTLE.

Mimi: HA! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE.

*Gummy Bear song Gummy Bear starts playing*

Dib, Zim, Tak, Dee, Gaz, , and The tallest:...What on Irk\Earth!

(Humans like Dib, Gaz, and do Earth, and Irkens like Zim, Tak, Dee, and The tallest do Irk)

GIR: OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR! YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR! OH I'M A MOVIN' GROOVIN' JAMIN' SINGIN' GUMMY BEAR! I'M SO YUMMY YEAH, 'CAUSE I'M A GUMMY BEAR! OH I'M A MOVIN' GROOVIN' JAMIN' SINGIN' GUMMY BEAR! OH YEAH!

Tak: ...Stupid human songs.

Zim: Whats a gummy bear? Is it poison?

Gaz: *facepalm*

(Gummy gummy gummy gummy, gummy bear) x2 POP!

GIR: UEIHFIUDFHUYHGUHGR, FRUINRIUGNHYGRUIG, NRIUHFREIUHFEIUFHE, LOLLY POP! (POP!) IOFEJIUOFHFUIRH, UFEIHIFHEUFBYU, MFOINFEOINEI, LOLLY POP! OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR! YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR! OH I'M A MOVIN' GROOVIN' JAMIN' SINGIN' GUMMY BEAR! I'M SO YUMMY YEAH, 'CAUSE I'M A GUMMY BEAR, OH I'M A MOVIN' GROOVIN' JAMIN' SINGIN' GUMMY BEAR! OH YEAH! OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR! YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR! OH I'M A MOVIN' GROOVIN' JAMIN' SINGIN' GUMMY BEAR! I'M SO YUMMY YEAH, 'CAUSE I'M A GUMMY BEAR, OH I'M A MOVIN' GROOVIN' JAMIN' SINGIN' GUMMY BEAR! OH YEAH! ...LOLLYPOP! (POP!) ... LOLLYPOP! (POP!) ...LOLLYPOP (POP!)

*song ends*

Tak: *eye twitches* So...stupid...it burnnnnnnnssssss!

Zim: Tak, your stupid.

Tak: Just wait until I find you alone... :U

Zim: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Skittythepokemon: WHO GOES NEXT!

GIR: ME!

Skittythepokemon: You just went, GIR.

GIR: Oh yeah. ...I LIKE WAFFLES!

SMIRK & Mimi: US!

Skittythepokemon: Nya, I don't think Mimi likes SMIRK.

Nya: Not to worry. *sets SMIRK to on duty mode* SMIRK, out sing this sorry excuse for a SIR.

Tak: Like yours is any better. Your just like a smeet.

Nya: Oh really? *pokes Tak in both of her eyes*

Tak: OW! What the heck is wrong with you!

Nya: I just saw the monkey.

Tak: ...Weirdo... *walks away slowely*

Mimi and SMIRK just glared at each other for a while. In silence. Just standing there.

Everyone: ...

: Awkward silence! This calls for toast! *goes into kitchen*

Dee: Don't forget the cupcakes! *follows*

Nya: Don't forget the frosting! Hey guys, Jan Ken Pon?

Everyone just stares at Nya in silence.

Nya: You know, rock paper scissors.

Zim and Tak: What does that mean?

Nya: *turns to computer and looks up Jan Ken Pon*

Zim and Tak read the screen in confusion.

Zim: Whats a Japan?

Nya: A place on earth.

Skittythepokemon: Wanna start now?

Mimi: You are an idiot!

Skittythepokemon: EYE'M NOT AN IDIOT!

Tak: You spelled I wrong.

Skittythepokemon: Shut up! I'm making a Touhou reference.

Zim: ...CAN WE JUST START?

Skittythepokemon: *kisses Zim on cheek*

Zim: IT BURNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Nya: Lets start.

Mimi and SMIRK begin facing each other.

Dez: Ready? Okay! JAN KEN PON!  
Mimi sends out scissors and SMIRK sends out paper. Smirk puts the hat on as Mimi hits her over the head with a paper fan.

SMIRK: I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Mimi: YOU WILL FAIL!

Tak: Stay strong, Mimi!

Nya: You can do it, SMIRK!

GIR: MEOW!

Dez: Jan ken pon!

Tie!

Dez: Aikodesho!

Tie!

Dez: Aikodesho!

Another tie!

Dez: Aikodesho!

Mimi threw out scissors and SMIRK threw out rock.

Tak: ...! Mimi! Do the trick!

Mimi: Look! Someone's selling cupcakes!

Dee: CUPCAKES! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

SMIRK: Cupckes? YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *unfolds fist to paper* Aww...

Mimi: Your gonna lose, for you are not intelligent!

SMIRK & Nya: CURSE YOUUUUUUU!

Tak: (Ha! Sore losers!)

Dez: Hold on, there are still two more matches left!

Dee: THEY LIED ABOUT THE CUPCAKES! WHY! *runs into some portal crying*

Zim: ...weirdo...

Dee: What was that?

Zim: I'm not scared of you!

Dee: WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?

Dez: ...Okay? Lets start! JAN KEN PON!

Tie!

Dez: Aikodesho!

Tie!

Dez: Aikodesho!

Tie!

Dez: Aiko- - Okay, this is getting stupid. Dib! Where did you go? *walks off*

Dib: I'm outside!

Zim: Zim will take her place!

Skittythepokemon: VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Everyone: ...

Skittythepokemon: ...Uh...pasta?

Zim: Okay, let us begin. JAN KEN PON!

Mimi- Rock SMIRK- paper

Nya: Alright!

Zim: Okay so, Mimi has 2 points, SMIRK has one. Now is the final battle! Whoever wins gets to be...I don't know... the winner! And then we can get back to the karaoke.

Tak fell over. She looked up to see that Dib had been thrown at her.

Dee: *sticks tongue out*

Tak: Dee! Quit throwing big headed humans at me!

Dib: Um, H- -

Tak: *pushes Dib over*

Dib: Ouch.

Dee:

Zim: Now, Zim commands you to begin. NOW! JAN KEN PON!

TIE!

Zim: Aiko...ai...kode...how do you say it again? What does that even mean?

Nya: I don't know.

Skittythepokemon: Neither do I...

Dez: Don't look at me.

Dee: ...

Gaz: Aikodesho. AIYEE-KOH-DEH-SHOH, idiot.

Zim: ZIM IS NOT AN IDIOT! I AM SUPERIOR! Aikodesho!

Tie!

Zim: Aikodesho!

Tie!

Zim: Aikodesho!

Mimi- Scissors SMIRK- Rock

Tak & Mimi: ...!

Mimi: *changes to paper*

Zim: CHEATER! TAK'S SIR IS TOO STUPID TO WIN!

Tak: Oi! ;U

Nya: *sticks tongue out at Tak*

Tak: Why would the tallest let YOU two be invaders? Nya is 9 irk years, and Zim is defective.

Zim: YOUR LYING!

Red: Can we just get back to the karaoke already?

Skittythepokemon: Fine. Who's going next?

Tak: Gaz, wanna go together?

Gaz: Fine, as long as I can get back to playing my Game Slave 2.

Tak: Me and Gaz go next. I'm surely going to be better than Zim.

Zim: SHE'S STILL LYING! ONLY LIES COME OUT OF HER VOICE TUBE! LIESSSSS!

Gaz: When are you going to stop screaming? Your almost as crazy as Dib.

Dib & Zim: HEY! I'M NOT CRAZY! HE'S CRAZY!

Gaz: SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE YORU VOICES ANYMORE!

*Joker by Hatsune Miku begins to play*

Dib: O_O This sounds creepy...

Dee: I like it. Right Flame?

Demon: YES.

Everyone: WHY IS A DEMON HERE!

Dee: He's my friend. ;_;

*starts singing*

Gaz: Lets start a new showtime.

Tak: Grab a woman in her prime. Why don't we play a card game?

Gaz: No need to know the other's name.

*singing stops, song still plays*

Dib: Why do I have a bad feeling about this.

Zim: Ha! Your such a coward Dib! With your big head filled with... MUCK!

Dib: o_O What does that even mean?

*singing starts again*

Gaz: Do you understand the rules?

Tak: True love is only for fools!

Gaz: If you want a pretty favor,

Tak: Consequences canot waver.

Gaz: If you make a choice you will not be able to take it back

Tak & Gaz: because...

Tak: I have a already put my cards into play!

*drumming*

Gaz: JOKER! A girl on the verge of tears!

Tak: JOKER! A burl of created fears!

Gaz: JOKER! A second great pleasure!

Tak: JOKER! A beckonded run away leisure!

*singing stops, song still plays*

Zim: ...WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

Dee: Who cares? I like it?

Zim: I didn't ask you.

Dee: =(

*singing starts again*

Gaz: This is a new world to you.

Tak: The forest melting into blue.

Gaz: My needs at fever pitch,

Tak: I hope yours isn't a kitsch.

Gaz: If I make a choice I will not be able to take it back because. You have already put your cards into play.

Tak: ...Joker...Joker...

Gaz: JOKER! Your light is dimming into a glow. JOKER! Your sight is brimming with a mad flow. JOKER! Your body taught with all the wrong things. JOKER! Your shoddy thoughts on a strong string.

Tak & Gaz: JOKER! A girl on the verge of tears. JOKER! A dead star for what was years. JOKER! A seconds of great pleasure. JOKER! A beckonded run away leisure.

...

*song ends*

CM: Can I go home now?

Skittythepokemon: No.

CM: Fine.

: NO! DON'T MIX THE- - *runs off into distance while a huge explosion happens a mile away*

Zim: o_O What just happened?

Dib: Dad's clones messed up the expirement he was working on.

Zim: HA! SUCH LOW TECHNOLOGY YOU HAVE HUMANS! BACK AT IRK WE- -

Dib: Yeah, yeah, I get it. Your more 'advanced' than humans. So what?

Zim: So what...so what...SO WHAT? Will you be saying so what when your begging for the mercy of ZIM once I conquer this horrible planet?

Dib: You won't.

Zim: Oh yes I will... you'll see. :)

Dib: *walks away*

Zim: HEY YOU! READER! YES YOU! Write a review, with your FILTHY human hands, or whatever you have. Do it NOW, or else, ZIM SHALL DESTROY YOU! (Earlier... atleast.)

Nya: *kisses Zim*

Zim: AGHHHH! GET OFF!

*video ends*

Okay thats the end... WAIT! Theres still another video.

~~~Basement, late at night~~~

Dib: Is this thing on? Okay, I have proof Zim is an alien!

Dib takes out his laptop and shows you some pictures.

Dib: See? Here's Zim in his true form. Antennae, pink eyes, weird clothes, alien like, right? Just look at this!

Dib clicks on another picture.

Dib: See this? This is his 'dog', or should I say, robot! See, right here is a antennae, his hood is down! Zim is here do destroy earth, and if we don't stop him- -

The door opens...

Skittythepokemon: Dib! Put my iPoop down!

(Yes, it's a iPoop. Its a iPod or iPhone in the Invader Zim world. =D )

Dib: NO! We have t- -

Zim tackles Dib and attacks him, retrieving the iPod and giving it to me. He faces the camera.

Zim: Everyhing the big headed worm baby just told you are all LIES! LIES I TELL YOU! LIIIIIIIIIEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

*the video ends*

Now, leave reviews, or something. Bye!

Wait, before you go, I'll show you where you can find the songs I used in the karaoke.

Almighty Tallests Purple & Red sung Superstar, by Toybox

watch?v=Iy2MO4L1mM8

Invader Zim sung Bow Down, You Ignorant Fools, by PROJECT tM S . The song is a fan made remix of Kaguya Horaisan's theme, Lunatic Princess, from a game called Touhou 8~Imperishable Night

watch?v=q3YV_Kqrl8k&feature=related

GIR sung The Gummy Bear song by Gummy Bear

watch?v=astISOttCQ0

SMIRK and Mimi didn't exactly sing a song, just played a game of Jan Ken Pon, the Japanese version of Rock paper scissors.

How the game is played:

watch?v=CpZ9ZisdhXQ

Examples of the game:

watch?v=gHnWFfHzQ4I

watch?v=W3PhjwvXGKw

watch?v=JmLzWWWBjaQ

Tak & Gaz sang Joker by Hatsune Miku

watch?v=9ZzI4Jz1O0s

Okay, seriously, you can go now. BUT leave a review! Please~~~!

Zim: Zim commands you to leave a review! Now type, TYPE!


	3. Chapter 3: Convinience Store

Before you read, sorry it took so long for chapter 3. ^_^" I'll try to write the hcapters faster from now on, so sorry for the wait. Also, Prof. Membrane appears as nothing or a '.' in the previous chapters. Sorry for that too, and I'll fix that in this chapter. This chapter's a little short, but the next ones should be longer. Enjoy the fan fiction!

Chapter 3: Convinience Store

-In a pitch black cold room, obviously not the house, late at night, Zim and Dib's dreams-

Zim awoke to a dark room, completely silent. He attempted to stand up, only to be held back by cold chains. Zim's tired eyes widened as he realized he was stuck to a chair. Beside him was another chair, a boy, with glasses... Dib! He was also chained to a chair, but still asleep. Zim wasn't wearing his disguise, and struggled to release himself, but failed. Suddenly, the lamps on the ceiling blazed on, to reveal a clear white room, with a microphone. The camera man opened at door behind them and came in, looking exhausted.

CM: You guys ready?

Dib's eyes flew open, startled.

Zim: What?

Dib: NYAH! Huh?

He looked around the room, and down at himself, chained.

Dib: What's going on?

Zim: Zim DEMANDS to know what is happening! Tell meeeeeee!

The camera man glanced at them in a slightly sad, yet bored mood.

CM: Don't be alarmed. We're just going to show you different types of love.

Zim's antennae twitched at the very thought of love.

Zim: Zim does not need to know tihs 'love' you speak of! It's all gooey! GOOEY!

The camera man's eyes flared up.

CM: Look, kid!

Zim: HOW DARE YOU! You shall adress me as "Zim"!

CM: Fine... Zim. *rolls eyes* Look, Zim, If I don't do what Skittythepokemon says, I have to roll on the floor like an idiot while everyone laughs at me! YOU REALIZE HOW EMBARRASING THAT WAS! DO YOU!?

Zim & Dib: Okay gee!

Dib: Calm down... atleast she's not going to put it on YouTube.

-From a computer in another room... that seems to be spying on the room-

Skittythepokemon: Hehehehe... Don't give me any ideas.

-Back to the room-

CM: Look, my point is you gotta try to cooperate with me, ca'pish? (Did I even spell it right?)

Zim: ...Eh... "ca-pish"?

Dib: ...What does that even...uh...?

CM: *facepalm* Look, it means 'ok', okay!?

Zim and Dib knew they weren't getting out of this one, so they both sighed and nodded.

CM: Good. Now, get ready.

The camera man ran out of the room, and a coordinate axis appeared around them, as the chains disappeared. A hologram of a field, with nothing but grass appearred in front of the horrified souls. The chairs went into some storage place below the room, and they stood up.

Announcer: Love, a human emotion.

Zim: I KNOW!

Announcer: Knock it off, this is my job. *ahem* ...Er...ah... oh right. Here are the many types.

Nya, Skittythepokemon, Gaz, Tak, Gretchen, and some random girls came into the room. The camera pointed to Gaz.

Announcer: The first type, a Tsundere! Very tough on the outside, but shy and soft on the inside.

Gaz: No I'm not.

Announcer: See how she denies that she loves the green boy.

Zim & Gaz: WHAT THE!?

Gaz: I don't love this moron!

Announcer: That's how most Tsunderes act.

The camera pointed to the next girl, Gretchen.

Announcer: Next is the Normal lover. It's pretty obvious she loves the big headed boy, and they have a lot in common!

Gretchen: *blushes* Hi Dib.

Dib: Hi.

The camera pointed to Nya.

Announcer: Now... this is the dangerous, yet sweet, Yandere. She will do anything to get the one she loves, Zim.

Zim: o_O Stay back...

Nya: ZIMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Announcer: They seem sweet and innocent, but on the inside...

Nya: (If anyone steals you from me... there will be trouble... hehehe...)

The camera pointed to Skittythepokemon.

Announcer: This is the Clingy Yandere. Close to a regular Yandere, but will be more... well... attached.

Skitty: HI MASTER! *tackles*

Zim: GET OFF! AAAAAAGHHHH!

Zim and Dib both wake up in a cold sweat... in their beds.

Zim & Dib: What kind of hallucination\dream was that!?

(Zim: Hallucination Dib: Dream)

-Later... in the massive-

The Almighty Tallests hovered over the house in the massive. They had a cloaking device that made the large ship invisible, avoiding being exposed to the humans. Purple chewed on dounuts, and Red was having a conversation with Tak.

Red: Do you know a place where we can get snacks?

Purple: Lots of snacks? *chomp*

Tak: Yes...

Red: Well?

Tak: ...?

Red: Where is it?

Tak: I can lead you to it. I have enough Earth monies to buy you guys a few snacks.

-The Convinience Store-

Tak: Alright, we're he- - wait, what are your diguises?

Purple: DOUNUTS! =D

Red: Wai- - I thought we agreed that we were going to be Chips bags!

Purple: They're both snacks anyways.

Red: Yeah... this'll do.

Tak: Okay... lets go in.

Disguised Tak and the Tallests entered the store. People look at them awkwardly as the two dounuts walk past them.

Red: They seem to like us. =D

Purple: Very much. Hey, you look tasty.

Red: So do you! Makes me hungry for snacks!

Purple: Well, there are snacks here.

Suddenly, two men jump in from of Tak, one is playing "Konbini" on a guitar, the other singing. (You can easlily find it by searching "konbini song" on YouTube. )

Man 1: Well, my parents are asleep, Theres so much I wanna do! ...But what?

Tak: o_o

Man 1: It's midnight my friends are all asleep,

Tak: No its not...

Man 1: Theres nothing on TV but static... I KNOW! I'll go to the convinience store!

Tak: Your already here.

Man 1: Open 24 hours, (Man 2: Convinience store~) And all year round, (Man 2: Convinience store~) With surveillence cameras, (Man 2: Convinience store~) Why don't I warm up here? (Man 2: Convinience store~)

He looks up to the tallest, disguised as gaint floating Dounuts.

Man 1: It's a gather place for punks! (Man 2: Lets hang out at the entrance)

Red, Purple, and Tak: HEY!

Man 1: I'm scared to go inside! (Man 2: Lets hang out at the entrance) I hear a voice!

The other guy pointed at Tak

(Man 2: Hey you girl)

Tak: Wh-wh-wh-...wh-wh-what?

(Man 2: Are you braless?)

Tak: WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Tak punched the man in the face.

Red: This is gonna be a long day... with these weirdos...

Purple: Yeah...

-Back at the house, in the backyard-

Zim: GIR! Come over here!

GIR walked over to Zim, in his on duty mode.

Zim: Now, go get the Mind Control Machine.

GIR: *whrrrrrrrrrrr* Yes Sir- - Acess denied.

Zim: What?

GIR: Yes Sir IRRRRRR.

Zim: GIR, your malfunctioning... don't mess anything up.

GIR just glanced at Zim for a few seconds, then went of the get the machine. Dib jumped out of nowhere and tackled Zim.

Zim: Dib! Get your filthy human meat off of Zim!

Dib looked down at Zim, and smirked as he held a mechanical collar in his right hand, using his left to pin Zim to the ground.

Dib: As soon as I attach this to you, a camera wil snap a whole bunch of picturees of you, which will go through your disguise. Then I'll take the photos to the police, and- -

Zim: You really need to stop telling me your plans.

Dib: So do you.

Zim: Well, okay. But- -OH MY GOSH A BIG FEET!

Zim pointed behind Dib, and he turned around joyfully. He turned back around anonying to find Zim nowhere near. Dib sighed and walked away, but still searching for Zim.

-Convinience Store-

Purple, Red, and Tak were waiting in line. Directly in front of them were the two men singing the Konbini song. The guy playing the guitar was behind the register.

Man 1: Excuse me?

Man 2: May I help you?

Man 1: Uh- um...

Man 2: May I help you?

Man 1: Uh- um...

Man 2: The line is getting longer.

Man 1: Uh- um...

Man 2: Please decide quickly.

Man 1: One egg please!

Man 2: Coming right up.

Man 1: One egg please!

Man 2: Two eggs?

Man 1: One egg please!

Man 2: Three eggs.

Man 1: That's all I need.

Man 2: That's it?

Man 1: And lots of tempura sauce.

Man 2: Coming right up.

Tak: *eye twitches*

Man 1: How much is it?

Man 2: 2 dollars

Man 1: Here's 1,000 dollars!

Man 2: Don't you have anything smaller?

Man: Here's 1,000 dollars!

Man 2: Don't you have anything smaller?

Man 1: Can I have change?

Man 2: Yes.

Man 1: With no reciept.

Man 2: Please slow down.

Man 1: Can I use the restro- -

Tak: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Tak pushed the man out of the way, bought the snacks and walked out of the store.

Red: Why didn't you just do that first?

Tak: I don't know. I was waiting for them to shut up on their own.

Purple: Didn't we do that once?

Red: Yeah.

-Back at the house-

Dib: Zim...

Zim: Dib human...

Dib: Zim...

Zim just walked away...

Dib: I'll stop you eventually.

Zim poked his head back into the room.

Zim: No you wont.

Dib: Yes I will.

GIR: PIZZA!


	4. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Prank Call

Authors comments: Also a little short, but I had fun writing this chapter.

Chapter 4: The Ultimate Prank Call

-Living room, middle of the day-

Zim sat on the couch, discussing plans with GIR. He felt the pride of showing off his plans to his robot minion.

Zim: ...And now, to DESTROY the humans I must figure out their 'fun activities', so I can make them even WEAKER and PUNIER... and... eh... STUPIDER! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

GIR: It's a 'lil zebra.

Zim: Zebra?

GIR: ZEBRAS! RAAAAAAWR! *starts running aroun like crazy and screaming ZEBRAS*

Zim: *sigh* Why can't you be serious for once?

Zim thought about last time, where on duty GIR attempted to kill him. If it weren't for Squidman, he would be dead by now.

Zim: On second thought... stay like that. BUT OBEY ME! I AM ZIM!

GIR: I like Zebras.

Zim: Yes... yes you do. Now, go do something related to our mission!

He stood there and stared at his master, then his eyes turned red.

GIR: Yes, my master!

GIR ran into the kitchen, then his eyes turned blue again, and he began to play with his antennae on his head.

Zim: Well, Zim shall so this on his own, for now. I am superior enough to find this out on my own. Now, who knows about human activities...

GIR: ZEBRA! Ee heee hee heeeeeeee!

Zim: I shall interrogate the human of smell and... head and filth! Dib!

Zim got off of the chair quickly, and left the room. Dib was sitting on the floor, typing away at the keyboard on his SpellDrive. Gaz had her squinting eyes glued on the GameSlave2, not a button left unpressed. Dib clicked on a video of GIR, dancing like a monkey. He gazed at a small light-blue button beside the video, "send to". Zim rushed at Dib. He clicked the button, and began to enter the location to send it to.

'SWOLLEN'

Zim jumped at Dib, and the scene went into slow motion.

'SWOLLEN EY'

He sped closer to the typing human.

'SWOLLEN EYEB'

Zim finally landed on Dib, and pushed him out of the way.

'SWOLLEN EYEBAROEROGHRDO221'

Dib: Zim! What are you- - NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Zim pressed the cancel button, and smashed the spelldrive with his one of his spider legs. All that as left was a pile of shattered glass, metal, and keys.

Dib: What was that for? I didn't even do anything to you today... yet.

Zim: All you are required to say is the answers to my questions.

Dib: Ha! You think I'm going to tell you the Earth's weaknesses? Never!

Zim glared at Dib with his pink, Irken eyes. Two of his spider legs flew out of his PAK, and pinned Dib to the wall. Gaz still didn't seem to look up from the screen of her GS2, despite all of the noise. Dib struggled to get aloose, but failed.

Zim: This is serious, Dib.

Dib: NEVER!

Zim: Look, all I need to know is what humans do for fun! Now answer Zim!

Dib: NO! I SHALL NEV- - Wait... thats all? ...Seriously?

Zim glared at Dib once again, this time more persistant than before.

Dib: (Well, it's not like he can get any closer to ruling the Earth by knowing this, so it doesn't matter. But wait... Zim could be up to something at the same time. But I could sitll outsmart him... and...)

Zim: Hey, human! Dib? Dib!? HELLOOOOOOO? DiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiib !?

Dib: (And...)

Zim: Snap out of it already!

Dib: Okay okay gee! We sing, dance, and play, now would you just leave me alone already?

Zim: *lekku go down* Argh! How horrible! What is wrong with you humans?

He let go of Dib, and walked over to Gaz. She still had her eyes on the GS2, unshaken by the drama.

Zim: Hey, you... little Gaz!

The GS2's screen when red, and Gaz opened her eyes. She slowely turn to Zim, her eyes flaring up in fury.

Gaz: Don't... ever... call... me little... EVER... AGAIN! Or I will personally bite or arm off.

Zim: Alright, gee! What do humans enjoy doing?

Gaz: Prank calling people- -

Zim: Prank... call... prank call... call... c-call...

Gaz: *sigh* Are you that stupid?

Zim: No! ZIM IS SUPERIOR!

Gaz: ..."PU-RA-in-KU -KA-UL!" Praaaaaaank Calllllll!

Zim: Prank call... yes, ...what does it do?

Gaz: You call idiots like Dib and fool them into thinking something. You get the rest. Now leave me alone or it's BOTH your arms and your legs.

Zim walked away, and grabbed Dib's phone while his back was turned. He smirked and carried the phone into the bathroom upstairs. He locked the door, put the lid down to avoid the water, and sat on the floor.

Zim: Now... who should put the 'prank call' spell on...

Next to the sink, Zim spotted a phone book, and immediatly grabbed it. The many numbers in the book... and now... the number that caught his eye was "Police Department of Earth". Zim dialed the numbers, and smiled as he waited for a response.

Man: 911 how may I help you?

Zim adjusted his voice to one of a small toddler.

Zim: Oh, I'm normal and sad. =(

Man: Are you hurt?

Zim: No.

Man: Is there fire?

Zim: No.

Man: Whats wrong?

Zim: I'm a puny sad human.

Man: You'll grow up some day. Now what is the problem?

Zim: I just told you.

Man: Um, this is not the right place to call. 911 is for emergencies only.

Zim: *ahem* B-but this is an emergencie! I'm a horrible species! *fake crying*

Man: Did you not understand a world I just said?

Zim: *fake crying* Nooooooooooo.

Man: T_T The point is... you only call 911 if your hurt, someone else is, or someone is going to get hurt soon.

Zim: But nothing happened.

Man: Then why are you calling?

Zim: *fake crying* I hate you! Your mean and dumb and filthy! Filthy human!

Man: What?

Zim: I'M NORMAL! *fake crying*

Man: Look, kid, go talk to your mother or father about this.

Zim: I don't like them.

Man: Too bad. Just hang up already.

Zim: NEVER!

Man: Look, there are people who are in trouble right now, I don't have time for this. Please hang up.

Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Man: Kid, your messing up my ear.

Zim: GOOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Man: Agh! ...Look, will you just hand up already.

Zim: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Man: Your killin' me here.

Zim: TOO BAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Man: OWWW! Oh great... now I'm deaf on one side. Thanks alot kid. Now your in trouble. Where your mom?

Zim: She isn't here.

Man: Your dad?

Zim: Nope.

Man: Any siblings.

Zim: No. I ate them all. =3

Man: ...

Zim: =3

Man: ...

Zim: =3

Man: ...Um...I'm leaving...

Zim: WAIT!

Man: Ugh... what now?

Zim: Your stupid!

Man: O_e What is wrong with you?

Zim: *hangs up* Bwahahahhahaa! SO amusing to hear a human in pain. Now to go get some snacks. *unlocks door and leaves room, and drops Dib's phone on the ground*

-Later...-

Dib works on fixing his smashed spelldrive, when suddenly the door rings.

Dib: I'll get it.

He walks up to the door, to see the police standing there.

Man: Hey look! There the stupid kid who destroyed my right ear! LETS GET HIM!

Dib: Oh great.


	5. Chapter 5: Jailbreak!

Chapter 5: Jailbreak!

Prof. Membrane came through the door, Gaz still playing her GS2. His hands empty, except for a few little mechanical items.

Prof. Membrane: Gaz, wheres your brother?

Gaz: I don't know, but it's been peaceful without his constant screaming.

Prof. Membrane: Can you go find him?

Gaz: ...*groan* ...Why?

Prof Membrane: I want to know he's safe. Your brother is bound to do something INSANE out there.

Gaz: Can we go to Bloaty's later?

Prof. Membrane: ...We do have a little time...later I have 15 minutes of free time. Just make sure your brother comes home... alive.

Gaz: Fine.

Gaz walked up to me and Nya.

Gaz: You two are coming with me.

Skittythepokemon: And... why?

Gaz: To break my stupid brother out of jail.

Nya & Skittythepokemon: But he's mean to my master...

Gaz: Your coming.

Nya: NO.

Outside the window, Zim was being carried into a police car and hand cuffed, obviously being arrested.

Zim: HEY! LET GO OF ME! You shall pay, YOU SHALL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIS!

The car went away, leaving behind smoke and dust.

Nya: Fine.

Skittythepokemon: Alright, we're going, but only to get Zim.

Gaz: Now c'mon.

GIR: HI!

Gaz: Move outta the way.

GIR: Waffles. WAFFLES!  
Gaz: T_T

GIR: =3

GIR moves out of the way, not after poking Gaz.

Gaz: Don't touch me.

GIR: Zebras...

-Outside the Jailhouse-

GIR wore his dog disguise and held an icecream cone. Gaz gazed at the robot eating icecream, and focused her eyes back on the jail. Nya didn't wear a disguise, and was in a place that the humans couldn't see her. Skitty wasn't too far behind Nya, and GIR went with Gaz.

Gaz: Alright, you remember everything, right?

GIR: Yup. =3

Gaz: Okay, and you better.

They walked up to the two guards, and GIR widly ate his icecream. Gaz looked up to one of the men.

Gaz: Listen, we need to get in.

Man 1: I'm sorry little girl, this isn't a play ground. It's a jail. Mean people ar- -

Gaz: Do you think I care? I'm not stupid.

Man 2: Well, you still can't come in.

GIR: TACOS!? Tacos... TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Man 1: Thats a weird dog.

Gaz: Just let us in already.

Man 1: Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaa- no.

Gaz: Looks like you really want to feel it, don't you.

Man 2: What?

Gaz: *snaps fingers*

Nya came jumping down, and started attacking the men. Without a weapon, as a matter of fact with her claws.

Nya: BWAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Gaz: Now come on. Before they wake up.

Skitty: Since when were they sleeping?

Gaz: No chance to explain, lets just go in.

GIR: =3

Gaz: ^_T Stop staring at me like that.

GIR: Taco.

They went into the control panel room, as a security guard was sleeping on the job, with a cup of coffee laying on the table. Gaz signals for Nya to get the duct tape on the other side of the room. She raced to the tape and gave it to Gaz, who began using it to pin the security guard to his seat, and muffle him. Then she spilled the coffee on the desk, causing all of the cameras to go off. The coast was clear, so GIR pressed the jailbreak button, causing all of the cells to open.

Dib: Hey... what just happened?

Zim: I know that voice... Dib!? What are you doing here?

Dib: Zim? Why are you here?

Zim: That doesn't matter, lets get out of here while we have the chance. And don't think I'm on your side.

Dib: I'm not on your side either, now lets just get out of here.

Dib and Zim ran toward the exit, and the others followed too.

Dib & Zim: Wai- - What are you guys doing here?

Gaz: Getting you out of her so we can go to Bloatys. Now come on.

Nya: Saving my master. Why else?

They ran home, and the jail looked as if it was stuck by a hurricane.

-Bloaty's Pizza Hog, afternoon-

Prof. Membrane: So, where were you son?

Dib: I was in j- -

Gaz: He was playing with his friends.

Dib: But I don't ha- -

Gaz: Let me do the talking.

Dib: ...

Prof. Membrane: I'm glad you kids got to enjoy your day.

Gaz: I guess you could say that.

Prof. Membrane: ...Okay, what are you ordering?

Zim: Now humans, write with your filthy earth meat, REVIEWS! =D

Skitty: MEOW!

Zim: Errr, okay?


	6. Chapter 6: Zim's message to Earth

Authors Comments: Finally got an idea for this chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 6: Zim's message to Earth

*screen turns on, and Zim appears inside of his lab that he built under the basement*

Zim: Hello... humans. It is I, ZIM! Your future SLAVE MASTER for I am SUPERIOR! Bwahahaha!

GIR: HI PEOPLE!

GIR bangs his head on the screen serveral times, somehow managing to not crack it.

Zim: GIR! What are you doing? Stop, before you destroy my AMAZING screen... of DOOOOOOOOOOM!  
GIR: ...Okay.

He gets silent for a few seconds, then starts banging his headd on the screen again.

GIR: WHEEEEEEEEEEE! MONKEYS!

Zim: Stop! I command you to stop this madness at once!

GIR: MOOOOOOOONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YSSSS!

Zim sighed, and pushed GIR out of the way. He didn't go back, but just started banging his head on the floor.

Zim: Ignore him, my dog beast is just... eh... SICK! Yes, very sick he is! Don't touch him or you'll be infected by the germs! Just look at him.

GIR started to spin around on the floor while kicking his feet widly.

GIR: I'm a squirrel!

Zim: See? He's so sick he's talking... of this... "squirrel"...

Nya: HI ZIM! *hug*

Zim: Get off of me!

Nya: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Nya ran around in a circle, not wearing her disguise. Then joined GIR doing insane things on the floor.

Zim: She... is infected... yes. Now, listen up filthy Earth monkeys! You all, must surrender your war weapons to Zim... so I may CRUSH AND DESTROY- - ...I mean, help you to stay normal.

GIR: MONKEY!

Zim: And you must do it now, NOW!

Nya: Wheeeeeeeeeeee.

Zim: NOW!

GIR: MEOW!

Zim: NAO!  
Skitty: HI ZIM!

Zim: What do you want, earth beast?

Skitty: I saw a rock. =3

Zim: ...

Skitty: ...

Zim: ...Now go.

Skitty hugged Zim.

Zim: GIR!

GIR: ...MEOW! ZEBRAS MONKEYS HJRUIHRUIGHUYHN NHRIUHREYGWEU

GIR... lost his mind.

Zim: Get offffff!

Skitty: BUT YOUR SO SUPERIOR!

Zim: Then get off.

Skitty: Okay, master.

Skitty let go.

Zim: Now- -

Tak: Well, your even more desperate to conquer this world than I thought.

Zim: TAK! Exit this room now! Or feel the wrath of Zim!  
Tak: T_T  
Zim: T_T

Tak: Your not going to do anything, are you?

Zim: Be lucky I have shown mercy. Now what do you want!?  
Tak: To laugh at you. Your a complete failure Zim!

Zim: Me, Zim, the failure? ZIM!? I'm the one that sent you into the sun almost killing you!  
Tak: That was Gaz and GIR.

Zim: ...They were under my control.

Tak: Yeah right.

Zim looked at the screen.

Zim: Don't worry, this annoying pest will be gone soon. GIR!

GIR's eyes went red, from inside of the dog suit, then threw Tak out the door.

Tak: I still think you faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaail!  
Zim: LIES!

Dib: Zim... I've found your new base.

Skitty: For a few months. (Unless I can force him to stay longer. =3 )

Dib: And now I will expose you to the world! *snaps camera*

Zim: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Nya: I didn't know we could do that! Let me try! HISSS!

Skitty: Humans can do it too, in a weird way. HISSSSSSSSSSS!  
GIR: Lemme try! HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS!

Everyone besides Dib and Zim: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Zim: Enough with the hissing already.

Dib: Zim.

Zim: What do you want, Dib-stink? I'm busy getting ready to do my genius plans here.

Dib: Well, thats why. I'm recording this conversation as we speak.

Zim: ...YOU LIE!

Dib: No, I'm not! And your going to be in a test tube... thingy... being tested on.

Nya: ...Seriously?

Dib: What? Atleast I'm not talking like _him. _

GIR: ...wa...THE BIG HEADED BOY HURT MY FEELINGS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

GIR ran off into another room screaming and crying. Everyone stared at Dib, blankly.

Everyone: ...

Dib: What?

Everyone: ...

Nya: Did you just... make GIR cry?

Dib: ...Y-Yes? So?

Nya: ...

Nya & Skitty: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

They started to attack Dib viscously... and I'm not joking either.

Zim: Hey! Your not supposed to say your thoughts! Your the narrator!

Indeed I am... but I only did it once.

Zim: You just did it again.

Fine, fine, have it your way. Now where was I, oh right. *ahem, cough cough* Dib struggled to get free from the insane girls attacking him.

Dib: Gee! It was an accident! I didn't know he was that sensitive.

Skitty: TOO BAD!

Zim: ...Eh... this transmission ends now. Remember to write a... um...

Review?

Zim: SHUT UP NARRATOR!

=(

Zim: You can't make emotes either.

Fine. Your meaaaaan.

Zim: Too bad. Now, humans, remeber to write a review and surrender your weapons to me, Zim! BYE!

*the screen turns off, and Red and Purple appear*  
Red: ...What on Irk just happened?

Purple: I have no idea. Lets just get more snacks.

Red: Okay. Hey you!

Soldier: Yes, my Tallest?

Red: Get us some snacks.

Purple: LOOOOOOOOTS of snacks.

Soldier: Yes sirs!

The Irken went of into a room.

CM: Oooooooooooh, nice place you got here.

Purple: Aagh! How did you get in here!?

CM: I walked in while the door was open.

Suddenly, Dee appeared, holding a bloody scythe.

Dee: You never learn, do you?

CM: Noooooo! I don't wanna die!

Dee: Too ba- -

Red: That line was used three times.

Purple: It's starting to get stupid.

Dee: Fine. Your life ends now, Camera Man.

CM: NOOOOO- -

*YOUR screen goes blank, and TV static shows up after a breif splash off blood on the Camera Mans camera*


	7. Chapter 7: Live or Death Game Slave 2

Authors comments: NOTE- There are a lot of cameos in this part, so I'll list them at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 7: Life or death, Game Slave 2

~~~A church, sometime around 1:00 PM~~

...

Director: CUT! Narrator? Where are you?

...

Director: Where'd he go?

Dib: He's the preist.

Director: Oh. Then shouldn't he have a role?

Skitty: Just let him improvise... and that guy be the narrator.

Guy: Eh? Why me?

Skitty: Because I felt like chosing you. Now heres your lines, just say them so we can get on with this fan fic?

Director: I'm leaving. Get back to this already.

Skitty: ...nani?

Director: N-nevermind. Have fun! *gets out of the room*

Guy: O-ok! Here I- -

go? Wow, It's weird being a narrator. You don't get a role.

Narrator: How do you think I feel?

...Annoyed?

Narrator: Right. Can I atleast have a name?

Skitty: ...Narrator Mike. Okay? You will just have a role for this chapter... (But...)

Narrator Mike: Fine. Now, lets get this over with!

*ahem* Back to the fan fic it is. ...Mmm... uh...

Skitty: Start from #1.

Okay. ...Right here?

Skitty: YES! Now hurry up!

Dib: O_O'

Gee! Fine! Alright... *cough*

Skitty: T_T

...Alright, I'm starting.

Narrator Mike: Is everyone here?

Everyone in the room, except for Gaz, nodded their heads in agreement. GIR was sitting on the floor with his dog disguise, wearing a leash, with Zim holding the end of it. Skitty and Nya were to his left, and Gaz was to his right. Dib sat behind Nya, and right next to him was MIMI and Tak. Dee lay under the pews, next to GIR, and the Tallest were using a cloaking device to hide themselves, pretending to care that this is a funeral;

The Camera Man's funeral. Not like anyone cares. Suddenly, the lights went out. And there was a crash!

Narrator Mike: Eh? What just happened?

Dee: YAY DARKNESS! =D

GIR: Woof.

Zim: What is the meaning of this?

Dib: ...!?

Skitty: YAY!

Nya: *clings to Zim*

Zim: GET OFF OF ME.

Red: Why is everyone getting so freaked out? We aren't out of snacks.

Purple: I don't know.

Tak: What the- -

MIMI: APPARENTLY, THE POWER HAS GONE OUT.

Tak: Mimi... You can talk!?

MIMI: I'VE BEEN TALKING FROM THE OTHER CHAPTERS. REMEMBER?

Tak: Oh... right.

SMIRK: ...Pizza.

GIR: EEEEEEEEEH!

The only light in the room was Gaz's GS2, which went out suddenly, right after the crash.

Gaz: Hey- -What the- -I- - WHO?

Zim: ...? I have no idea whats going on right now.

Tak: Neither do I. BLEGH, I just AGREED with you.

Zim: ...Please never do that again.

Tak: ...*THROWS UP*

The lights came on, and Dib's trench coat was messed up by Irken throw up.

Dib: ...ew.

Tak: Sorry.

Dib: It's okay. I just never knew you could throw up like THAT.

Tak: Clearly you've never grossed out an Irken before, have you?

Dib: Maybe Zim...

The lights shut off, and everyone appeared in a dark, cold, and creepy room. The Tallests seemed to not be there, but still eating snacks back at the church.

Purple: What do you think that 'cross' thing is?

Red: ...Maybe the human flag or something?

Purple: Probably. Lets go find a place where there is more snacks.

Red: Okay.

-Back at the room...-

Gaz appeared, her eyes glowing blood red. The GS2 on the floor, in pieces.

Gaz: Who...broke...my...Game Slave 2!?

Nya: How are we supposed to tell? The lights were off.

Tak: *throws up* Aw man... my squeedily spooch...

Zim laughed a bit at her, and then walked over.

Zim: Here, let me help.

He looked a bit worried, then his entire expression changed into a revengeful state. Her punch her in her 'stomach'... well, not really... but where it would be if she were human.

Tak: ACK! What is wrong with you?

Zim: It's not me. It's you. Your the one who's contagious. By the way you reacted, you have to have some kind of virus. GIR!

GIR ran over to Zim, in his on-duty mode.

GIR: Yes, my master!

Zim: Imprison Tak in one of those tube... things.

GIR got a giant glass, that was like very similar to Zim's organ stealer. He sealed Tak inside of it, as she kicked and screamed to escape.

Tak: MIMI! Release me- -

MIMI seemed to have been unfunctional, laying on the floor with no lights in her eye.

Tak: ...What did you do to my SIR unit?

Zim: *shrugs* Nothing. It just got that way.

Gaz: That more you delay telling me, the more you suffer.

Narrator Mike: *hides behind a chair* Please don't hurt me...

Skitty: What a coward! Get outta there and help us figure out who destroyed it, before she kills us all.

Tak: *cough, cough* Why didn't you just give this to Zim?

Gaz: *blushes* Because...

Skitty & Nya: ZIM IS MINE!

Zim: No I'm not...

Gaz: T\\\_\\\T Shut up.

Tak: *throws up some more* Why would you even...

Zim: Because I am so SUPERIOR! So many females... the "fangirls" are attracted to me. THEY ALL WANT ME TO BE THEIR LOVE PIG. They'll kill eahc other over me.

Tak: What is wrong with them?

Zim: I have no idea... they're crazy.

Skitty: Zim, You make my Kokoro go Doki Doki!  
Kokoro- Japanese for heart

Doki Doki- Japnese for thump, thump

Zim: o_o SEE WHAT I MEAN? AND WHAT ON IRK IS A KOKORO!?

Nya: I LOVE YOU ZIM!

Some lightning struck behind Gaz, and everyone was startled. After hopping up abruptly Gaz had their attention.

Gaz: Now, if you all want to live you'd better listen up to the rules. HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU TOO Y'KNOW!

Narrator Mike: GYAAH! *hides behind Skitty*

Skitty: *facepalm*

Gaz: ...

Everyone else: ...

Gaz: Alright. here are the rules.

Gaz got out a piece of paper, with the rules written in neat, red handwriting.

Gaz: Rule #1, There is no leaving this room until I figure out who had the nerve to break my GS2. If you attempt to leave, you will automatically be shocked by electricity. Only- -

Nya raised her hand.

Gaz: What?

Nya: Theres a door right over there-desu.

The door was there, but suddenly Dee stood there blocking it.

Gaz: As I was saying, only Dee can leave the room.

Dib: How is that fair?

Gaz: Because he loves video games, so I know he wouldn't do it.

Dee: Neh! ^_^

He tilted his head sideways cutely.

Gaz: Rule #2, The more you guess wrong, the more misery and torture is put upon you. Take Tak and MIMI as an example.

Tak: *cough* Do I have to stay in here?

Zim: It adds to your misery. So, YES.

MIMI: ...

Gaz: Rule #3- -

Random guy: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH!

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL!?

Random guy: Who are you people?

Dee: Can I kill him?

Gaz: No, I know what I should do.

The guy got thrown out, then electricuted repeatedly.

Gaz: There. Rule #3, You'll have to state a testimony of what you were doing while and before the lights went out. It's basically just like a Phoenix Wright case.

Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION!  
Gaz: What do you want?

Phoenix: There is no defense attorney. You are the judge AND the prosecuter, and everyone else but that guy over there is a defendant. How does that make sense?

Gaz: Get out of here please. I'll let you go without a shock.

Phoenix: Okay. *leaves*

Gaz: Rule #4, the person who is guilty, is sent into the realm of the underworld. NEVER TO RETURN.

Everyone was silent, waiting for the random cameo to appear.

Gaz: Wow, I never expected for- -

Rabbid: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Gaz: T_-

Rabbid: *slowely backs away, walking out the door*

Gaz: Now, begin the trial.

More lightening struck behind Gaz, along iwth some dramatic music.

Gaz: Knock it off.

Nya: Sorry. *turns off*

Patrick: I USED THAT FIRST!

Gaz: WHY DO RANDOM PEOPLE FROM DIFFERENT SHOWS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH US KEEP COMING?!

Hatsune Miku: 私はインベーターが大好き~ \(w)/

Zim: What did the human say?

Dee: She said; "I love Invader Zim'.

Zim: Oh great, not more fangirls!  
Laharl: I AM KING OF THE UNDERWORLD!

Dib: o_o ...What?

Gaz: Try playing Disgaea.

Prinny: This is awkward, dood.

Gaz: It's "dude".

Prinny: ...Dood!

Kirby: Hi~!

Sonic: Your too slow!  
Mario: It's-a me, Mario.

Skitty: YAY!

Reimu Hakurei: Be sure to donate at the shrine.

Luigi: What about-a me?

Everyone: ...

Luigi & Skitty: C'mon, give Luigi a little attention!  
Gaz: Look, you guys can stay. But don't disturb this fanfic or you will face your DOOM.

Skitty: NOO DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS! o

Laharl: Whatever. Etna! Get over here.

Etna: What? Oooh, a tortue show? I'm in.

Len & Rin Kagamine: Road Roller!

Miku Hatsune: ...Ah... Guys, Why are you speaking in engrishu?

Nya: Did she just speak in english?

Rabbid: DAAAAAAAAAAH!

Phoenix Wright: Objection! This makes no sense at all!

Gaz: Alright, thats enough cameos. Now can we just start already?

Everyone: Fine.

Gaz: Okay.

Every person who isn't supposed to be here at down on some chairs that Dee teleported here, since he can control portals.

GLaDOS: I KNOW SOMEONE WHO CAN ALSO CONTROL PORTALS. BUT SHE'S TOO STUPID.

Chell: T_T

Apparently, Chell can't talk.

Link: Yaaaaah!

Zelda: Why are we here again? I'm kind of busy right now...

Ganondorf: KILL THEM ALL! ...and Link.

Gaz: Alright, thats ENOUGH.

Captain Falcon: FALCOOOOOOOOON- -

Gaz: I SAID THATS ENOUGH!

Gaz gave a death glare to Captain Falcon. He sat right back down, but punched the air.

Gaz: Alright, first testimony comes from Tak.

Tak: *cough, cough* Urgh, alright. Lets just make this quick. I was sitting down. I noticed Zim was being more, and more stupid.

Zim: HEY!

Tak: Then... *cough* the lights suddenly went out. After that, I have no idea what happened. But I'm SURE as stupid as Zim is, he broke it! NOW SEND HIM AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Gaz: ...

Tak was just about to confirm her victory, when she suddenly passed out.

Dib: Tak!  
He grabbed the remote to Zim's organ stealer, and pressed the button. Without hesitation it flew open, with Tak falling out. She was burning hot, (litterally you idiot.), and unconcious. Dib's eyes widened and he looked up at his scary sister.

Dib: ...What did you do to her?

Gaz: Nothing, I just _called on the forces of darkness to worsen her sickness. _

Dib: WHY!?

Gaz: Did you not listen? Because she was wrong.

?: Hold on a second.

Gaz turned around, to see Zelda.

Gaz: What?

Zelda: How can you tell if she is right or not? I mean, this is only happening because you want to find out who broke your GS2.

Gaz: Well, Dee knows. He used night vision glasses to see who did it.

Dee: HI ZELDA! =D

Zelda: Um, hi.

Dee: I stole it from some funny-lookin' guy.

Proffesor Egad: Hey Luigi, have you seen my night vision glasses?

Luigi: Nope.

Dee: =3

Gaz: Alright, next testimony is from GIR.

GIR: Monkey monkey monkey SQUIRREL MAN.

Luigi: Um, is he okay?

Ganondorf: That is one stupid robot.

Link: Hoo yah! Rah!  
Kirby: P-poyo.

Zelda: *raises shoulders in confusion*

GIR: Heres what happened. I was on the floor, wearin' pizza on my feet.

Everyone in the croud: o_o

GIR: And then the lights went out. And then mastah Zim turned into a squirrel. And me and the squirrel had a party on top of Dib's giant head. Then the angry monkey came and started eating the pizza. And we all finished it. MEOW! Then we said "SIUHJFEUIHEUYHR" an then the lights came back on. =3

Everyone except for GIR: o_o

Narrator Mike: ...Why is nothing happening?

Gaz: Because that made no sense at all so the forces of darkness are so confused, they decided not to do anything to him. Yet.

GIR: *starts rolling on the floor* I'M A PIG! WOOF!

Zim: *facepalm*

Gaz: Next is- -

Sonic: Why is this soooooooo slow?

Gaz: I don't know. Next is- -

Sonic: Your too slow!  
Gaz: ...Next is- -

Mario: Mamamia! A big robot thing!

Samus came bursting through the door.

Nya: Hes, human actually.

Samus took off the suit, revealing her TRUE gender. Her name is now Zero Suit Samus.

Zero Suit Samus: I'm a girl. How many times do I have to tell you?

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Luigi: This is getting scary Mario...

Mario: Don't worry, you'll be okay.

Luigi: *shivers*  
Proffesor Egad: ...Sounds like a time for SCIENCE!

Professor Membrane, Proffesor Egad, and Dez appear in the room and start doing some dance.

Rabbids: Bwa da bwah. Bwaaaaaaaaaa Daaaaaaaah!  
Kirby: Ya. Poyo.

Ganondorf: Most of the people here can't even talk, can they?

Zelda: Just Link, Chell, Kirby, and- -

Pokemon Master Red: *appears in the room* ...

Zelda: And Red.

Ash: HI GUYS! I'M GONNA BE THE GREATED POKEMON MASTER EVER 'CAUSE- -

Red immediatly kicked Ash, causing him to fly out of the door.

Red: ...Theres only room for one Pokemon master here.

Everyone: DID YOU JUST TALK!?

Red: Yes.

Rin & Len: ROAD ROLLER?

Gaz: NO! =U

Rin: Awww...

Len: *sigh*  
Miku: Popipopipo, po pi po!  
Teto Kasane: I am a Vocaloid!  
Random person: No your not! *snort*

Teto: YES I AM!

Random person: YOUR A UTAU!  
Teto: *sulks* Fine, yes I am, not get out of here...

Random person: *laughs like Goofy from Mickey Mouse and then walks away*

Skitty: o_o What was with that guy?

Miku: I don't know.

Gaz: NEXT

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAH!

Gaz: Next... is Dib.

Dib: Okay. So first, I sat down. Then, the lights mysteriously... went out. But it probably wasn't an accident. By the way it turned off, I can tell that it must have been from a supernatural being, like maybe a ghost. Also my paranormal radar- -

Gaz: PLEASE just shut up.

Ghosts that live in Skitty's house: Why must you offend us?

Gaz: I'm not. I'm offending my stupid brother who never shuts up about you.

Luigi: WAAAH! *hides behind Mario*

Mario: ...Okay?

Dib: See? I told you ghosts were real! Now do you believe me?

Everyone just turned away from Dib, pretending to ignore him.

Dib: ...Awww. But if it wasn't ghosts, then it must've been Zim!

Zim: What!? Why would I ever want to break a human entertainment device? I'm too superior to bother to do something like _that. _

Dib: Yes you would! Your an alien Zim, and your soooo not human!

Zelda: Hey, many people in here are not human. Like me. I'm Hylian.

Link: Yaaaaaaaa!

Ganondorf: I'm a Gerudo. The ONLY male Gerudo. BOW BEFORE ME!

Sonic: I'm a hedgehog.

Rin & Len: We are voice banks.

Miku: So am I. But we're human like.

Teto: So am I. I'm also a Chimera.

GLaDOS: OH LOOK, A NEW TYPE OF STUPID. IT IS CALLED, 'DIB'.

Pikachu: Pika-pi!

Meta Knight: ...This conversation is immature y'know right?

Rabbid: DAAAAAAAAH!

Dib: Okay sor- -

Laharl: *ahem* Sounds like someone really wants to get- -

Etna: Prinny's, give him a little "suprise".

A bunch of prinnys came and started slapping Dib, all in a line. When they FINALLY finished, Count Bleck and Nastasia appeared.

Count Bleck: Count Bleck thinks I am in need of a new minion.

Zim: Why does he talk like that?

Nastasia: Long story. Now, Count, should I recruit him?

Count Bleck: Bleh Heh Heh Heh, Bleck! Of course! Count Bleck always needs more servants.

Nastasia, and her 2Dimensional body (since they are from a Paper Mario game) walks over to Dib.

Dib: I'll never surrender!

Nastasia: Oh yes you will. I'm just going to brainwash you. It isn't so bad once you get used to it.

A red triangle surrounded Dib's body, and his eyes flashed blood red. He looked up, with a zombified expression.

Dib: Hail... Count Bleck.

Zim: NO! GET HIM OFF OF IT!

Nya: Um, why? Haven't you hated that big headed meanie ever since you met him?

Zim: Yes but he's supposed to serve ME! Not that blue... thingy.

Count Bleck: Count Bleck wants you to know that this is Count Bleck.

Zim: Fine. BUT DIB SHALL SERVE ME! And then I'll destroy him.

Gaz: YAY!  
Everyone: OH MY GOD!

Gaz: What?

Dee: Di...did you just get HAPPY!?

Gaz: Yes. Only because Dib will get destoryed.

Zim: In the most torturious way possible.

Dib: ALL HAIL COUNT BLECK.

Plankton: No no no! All hail me!

Spongebob: Hi friends!

Patrick: Dur hur hur hur.

Squidward: Why am I even here? This is dumb.

: So, wheres this money that you said was going to be involved?

Dib: *begins to worship Count Bleck*

Ganondorf: This is starting to get stupider. Why isn't anyone worshipping ME!?

Zelda: *rolls eyes* Don't you know?

Count Bleck: Bleh heh heh heh, Yes, Count Bleck is your master.

Dib: HAIL COUNT BLECK!

Bowser: Shut up already!

Mario: What are you doing here?

Luigi: GAAAH!

Bowser: Looking for Princess Peach. So we can get married.

Peach: *appears behind Zelda* N-No! I'll never marry you!

Bowser: But, Paper Peach married Paper Bowser, so you will!

Zelda: (This keeps getting more and more weird...)

Kirby: Yah!

Meta Knight: Hmph. Are any of you civilized?

Zim: ...I'm NORMAL! THE MOST NORMAL PERSON ON EARTH!

Ganondorf: *facepalm*  
Laharl: Get on with it already!

GLaDOS: AHAHAHAHAHA. IT SOUNDS HILARIOUS WHEN I LAUGH WITH MY ROBOTIC VOICE, DOESN'T IT? WELL, YOU CAN'T MATCH IT.

Chell: *sigh*

Gaz: Everyone ELSE who wasn't invited, get in the croud.

Bowser: Whatever.

Peach: Okay.

Gaz: Now, lets get this over with already. Next is... Nya.

Nya: Yay! So I was sitting next to superior, awesome, and cute- -

Zim: I'm NOT cute! I'm creepy! FEAR ME!

Nya: Okay. Then all of a sudden, the lights went out! So I held on to Master Zim for protection, since compared to him I'm just a- -

Fawful: A fink rat! But Fawful's deceased leader, Cackletta... she is better, far more.

Zim: Why is everyone starting to talk like that?

Count Bleck: It is called, "Engrish"

Miku: Ne! I speak it too! Miku likes that language, it is similar to own language, Japanese.

Fawful & Count Bleck: Three!  
Rin: Road

Len: Roller?

Gaz: No.

Rin and Len sulk, and then go back to their happy expressions.

Dib: Hail Count Bleck!

Bowser: Tell that big headed kid to shut up already! Unless you want me to do it myself.

Gaz: Go ahead.

Bowser began attacking Dib, who still was in a hypnotic trance.

Dib: Hail, Count Bleck.

Bowser: Baah! Why am I wasting my time with some stupid kid?

Suddenly, the lights went out again.

Everyone: GLaDOS!

GLaDOS: Hahaha! This is amusing, but seriously, it wasn't me.

A glowing green light emerged in front of everyone.

?: You thought you could ignore me... and leave me.

The room became dimly lit by a tiny lamp on the ceiling.

?: You...

The voice began to become familiar with the people out of the audience.

?: Can't...

Some people's eyes widened in terror.

?: Do...

Skitty's eyes glowed, and Narrator Mike froze.

?: This! _this... this..._

The voice echoed.

Gaz: ...

Zim: ...

Dib: Hail Count Bleck.

Nya: MEOW

Skitty: ...

Narrator Mike: ... *shiver*

Skitty: Camera man. You.

The CM's soul laughed wickidly and non-human.

Luigi: I...you... we... him... mmm... uh... h-he... we... WAAAAAH!

Luigi hid behind Mario once again.

Mario: Luigi, don't you remember?

Luigi: What?

Mario whispered into his ear.

Luigi: ...That... right...

CM's soul: You now see that I shall torturing you for making me become part of this stupid fanfic.

Skitty: Don't call me stupid.

CM's soul: But I called your fanfic stupid.

Skitty: It still counts, because this is the first one I'm actually completing.

CM's soul: Whatever. Anyways you shall pay! BWAHAHAHAAAAA- AAAAAAAAAAH!

He was sucked into a vacuum.

Luigi: LUIGI'S MANSION!  
Mario: Luigi a-did it!

Sonic: Wow, that was fast. Not as fast as me, but pretty cool.

Luigi: FINALLY SOMEONE'S PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!  
Captain Falcon: Falcon Thank!

Kirby: Poyo!

Meta Knight: I guess, fine.

Laharl: Like thats anything.

Etna: MAKE HIM SUFFER!

Ganondorf: Yes!

Zelda: Okay...

Peach: Yay!  
Dee: Okay, I'll take the vacuum to a very horrible place in the underworld.

The room disappeared, and everyone appeared in the church once again.

Some guy: What kind of ending was that?

Skitty: I don't know.

Cameo list:

Raving Rabbids-

Rabbid

Metroid-

Zero Suit Samus

Samus

VOCALOID:

Hatsune Miku

Kagamine Rin & Len

Kasane Teto

Super Mario:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Bowser

Fawful

Count Bleck

Nastasia

Disgaea:

Laharl

Etna

Prinnys

Professor Egad

F-Zero:

Captain Falcon

Spongebob Squarepants:

Spongebob

Patrick

Squidward

Plankton

Portal:

GLaDOS

Chell

Kirby:

Meta Knight

Kirby


	8. Chapter 8: Back to the Convinience Store

Authors Comments: I'm having fun writing this while listening to the actual Konbini Song. If you don't know it, you may want to look it up becuase those two random guys from Chapter 3 sing it in this chapter. (Make sure it has English subtitles since it's in Japanese.) Also, this is the final chapter before the aftermath. At the end of the chapter you'll be informed of that! And a little suprise...

Chapter 8: Back to the Conviniece Store

Zim ran around the house frantically. He had a very frightened expression on his face.

Zim: Gaaaah! Where, oh where, could it be? WHERE!? Uh...urk... GIR, GIR!

GIR Immediatly charged to his master's aid.

GIR: *red eyed* Yes my master!

Zim: Where is the CLEANSING CHALK!?

Dib: The... what?

Tak: Thats what he calls Earth soap.

Dib: Oh.

Zim: WHERE!?

GIR: *blue eyed* ...

Zim: ...GIR...

GIR: ...

Zim: G-...GIR?

GIR: PIZZA!

Zim: *sigh* Skitty?

Skitty, the writer of this fanfic, ran over to him.

Skitty: Yeah, Zim-sama?

Zim: Don't call me that! Now, get me the CLEANING CHALK!

Skitty: Yes sir!

~1 minute later~

Zim: Did you find it?

Skitty: Were out of soap.

Zim: *gasp* Then HOW am I supposed to wash of these human germs!?

-FLASHBACK-

A bunch of girls were chasing Zim down the street, and then they caught him.

Fangirl1: ZIMM!

Fangirl2: I GOT HIS BOOT!

Fangirl1: I GOT HIS LEKKU!

Zim: MY LEKKU! Let gooo!

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Skitty: Y'know, I was there too.

Zim: Oh right. What is wrong with the... 'fangirls'?

Nya: Nyaa~ We love you! Thats why we act the way we act!

Zim: Where do humans recieve cleansing chalk?

Skitty: The store.

Tak: ...Please no.

Skitty: Why?

Tak: You know.

Skitty: No I don't.

Tak: You wrote this fanfic. Remember chapter 3?

Skitty: Oh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahh hhhhhhh...

Zim: Off to this... store!

~~~Convinience Store, 10 minutes later, middle of the day~~~

Zim: Hmph, so how does this... Con-VEE-NEE-ENCE- store work?

Skitty: It's easy. You go inside, pick some stuff, give the cashier guy the amount of money needed, and then you take the item(s)!

Zim: Why do Earth moneys have faces on it?

Skitty: I have no idea. LETS GO IIIIIIIIIIIIN!

GIR: Yay!

Zim: GIR, put your hood up or you'll BLOW OUR COVER! *puts up GIR's dog hood*

GIR: Meow~!

Nya: Yay, I finally get to use my disguise!

Nya uses a holographic disguise similar to Tak's way of using it, and now appears a a girl with brown pigtails and jeans, and a white t-shirt. The writer of this fanfic made that as short as possible so it wouldn't make people think Nya is a Mary Sue.

Skitty: Narrator Mike, how many times have a told you? READ THE SCRIPT, NOT YOUR MIND!

But...

Skitty: You can talk your own way later in the fic, not yet.

YAY! Okay, now... um... *ahem* So, erm, all of them in disguises, except Skitty of course since she is human, went into the Convinicence Store.

Tak: Why am I here again?

Zim: Because, the Tallest told you to come during the time skip.

Tak: Oh yeah. I'm supposed to be getting them snacks. Don't talk, look, or even touch me, Zim!

Zim: Why would I want to touch someone as STUPID as you!?

Tak: *walks away*

MIMI: *follows along*  
Zim: So, where is the cleansing chalk?

Skitty: It's... uh... I forgot.

Zim: REALLY!?

Skitty: Yeah. Now we should search through the isles.

GIR: WOO HOO ADVENTURE!

Zim: SSSSSSHHHHHHH! Earth dogs don't talk. They say "woof".

GIR: Moo.

Nya: Zim, your so cute.

Zim: No I'm not. Zim is superior.

Nya: Who said cute peope could'nt be superior? WHO!? I'LL DESTRY THEM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone besides the group: *stares at Nya* ...

Nya: T-t-...Tee hee! ^_^"

-Isle 1 - Bathroom Appliances

GIR: Oooh~ What does this do? *jumps into toilet and flushes it, causing him to spin around* I'M ON A MERRY GO ROUND! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Zim: *facepalm*

Nya: I didn't know those even worked...

Skitty: Look Zim! A mirror!  
Zim: *looks* ...Stop copying me! Hey! Knock it off! STOP COPYING ZIIIIIIIM!

Skitty: Zim, that is you.

Zim: YOU LIE!

Skitty: 0_0

Nya: Oh my gosh, toilet paper!

Skitty & GIR: YAY!

All three of them grabbed the rolls, and began wrapping it around Zim like a mummy.

Zim: Uwaah! *falls over* Mrph! Mmmmmmmmmmph! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmphhhh!

Nya: Oops. *rips of the part that is over Zim's mouth*

Zim: Lets... go to the next isle.

Skitty: It's weird, this isle is "Bathroom Applainces", and yet, NO SOAP.

Employee: Well, we moved it. Theres some weirdo who keeps rubbing it all over himself.

Crazy guy: *rubs soap on face* Oh yeah, I'm so hot. And soapy. Whooo!

Zim, GIR, Skitty, and Nya: *slowely backs away to next isle*

- Isle 2 - Babies and Children

Zim: Soo, many...

He shivered as he remembered the horrible events of Plague of the Babies.

Zim: Next isle...please...

-Isle 3- Electronics

Skitty & Nya: ...HEAVEN.

The two Zim fangirls (Skitty and Nya) jump into a pile of Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario, Metroid, Legend of Zelda, Star Fox, Pokemin, and more video games. If you squint hard enough, you'll see a little bit of Gaz's hair since she's actually in the pile.

Zim: *picks up one* Who is this 'Mario'?

Mario: Its-a me, Mario!

Zim: o_o

Mario: I'm-a go now. Wait, Luigi DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Luigi: Wha- -AAAAAAAAAH! *gets sucked into one of the toilets*

Mario: I told you there were pipes in the toilet! *runs after him*

GIR: Oooooooooh, phones!

GIR began to grab the phones, off of the wire, casuing all of their alarms to go off abruptly after each pull.

GIR: Party!

Zim: GIR! Stop messing with the human communicating devices!

GIR: Party!

Zim: I said STOP!

GIR: *runs off into next isle*

Zim: GIR, NO!

-Isle 4- Snacks and Candy

Tak: Now, a kitkat, and a hershey bar, and a twix, check! Now for the other snacks for the Tallest!

Zim: Tak, I AM SUPERIOR!  
Tak: T_T What have I told you about talking to me?

Zim: ...Lies! Where is my SIR unit?

Tak: Why would I CARE?

Zim: ...Because;

Zim got a photo of Tak crashing into the sun, when she almost died in their battle.

Tak: NO! Not that again!

Zim: Tell me where my SIR unit is, or your going back to the sun!

Tak: NEVER!

Zim: ...Never? Your not even holding him hostage.

Tak: Oh, right. I'M STILL NOT TELLING YOU!

Zim: Your going to the sun.

Tak: Yeah right.

Zim: I do not have time for your foolish talking... thing right now. I need to find my- -

GIR: CANDYS! YAAAAAAY!

Zim: GIR! Come back here!

GIR sped off into another isle with choclate all over his robotic face.

Zim: *sigh* My SIR unit never knows when to stop being advanced.

Tak: It's not "advanced", it's got a PAPERCLIP for a brain! It's stupid.

Zim: YOUR LYING! The Tallest sent me on a special mission and special missons call for special minions. Now, begone with you!

-Isle 5- Halloween

Zim: GIR, you must be here somewhere...

Dib: Dracula, you must be here somewhere...

Zim: DIB!

Dib: ZIM!

Dib & Zim: What are you- - Why are you- - Stop repeating everything I say! No you! No - Aw, nevermind.

Dib: My paranormal tracker indicates that a vampire is here, and as strong as the point is, it has to be Dracula!

Zim: Well, have fun looking for 'vampires'. *walks away*

Dib: *sees a bat* EVERYONE! LOOK! IT'S A VAMPIRE! IT HAS TO BE! THIS IS THE ONLY PART OF THE STORE THAT HAS NO LIGHTS!

Everyone: Stupid crazy kid. *walks away*

Dib: But...I...*sigh*

Dracula: Hahaha! You'll never expose me, and besides... I'm tired. *goes into a "toy" coffin*

Dib: *facepalm*

-Isle 6- Evil Apparel

Zim: So, evil, it feels so good!

GIR: WHEEEE!

Zim: GIR! Stay here!

GIR: Okay. ...What did you say?

Zim: Stay - - Oh. My. Irk.

In front of Zim was a large board title "EVIL OVERLORD LIST" in bright red paint.

Zim: Bowser... Ganondorf... Kefka Polazzo... Where is Zim!?

He looked around to find that GIR was gone.

Zim: And where is GIR?!

Some woman: Your dog is weird.

Zim: No he's not. He's just sick. VERY SICK. SO SICK THE GERMS MAKE HIS FUR GREEN! AND HE'S NORMAL!

Some woman: o_o

-Isle 7- Hero Apparel

Mario: Luigi, never go into a toilet again, unless you have to go.

Luigi: But I didn't! The crazy soap guy a-threw me in there!

Crazy guy: I LIKE SOAP! SOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP 'YAAAALLLL!

Zim: Ew, hero stuff. Atleast Dib isn't here.

Dib: Ah, hero stuff. I know Zim isn't- - Oh COME ON.

Zim: Ugh, GO AWAY ALREADY.

Dib: THAT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY.

Zim: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Dib: I DON'T KNOW.

Zim: HAVE YOU SEEN GIR?

Dib: NO.

Zim: YOU ARE STUPID.

Dib: NO I'M NOT.

Zim: YOUR HEAD IS BIG.

Dib: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE OVER EARTH.

Zim: YES I WILL.

Dib: NO YOU- -

Employee: SHUT UP!

-Isle 8- ?

The name of the isle was crossed off in paint. But easily, you can see it says "Soap".

Zim: Okay GIR. This is where you come. Come on, GIR! *holds a piece of candy*

GIR: CANDY! *knocks over Zim to get it*

Zim: D'OWW!

Homer Simpson: Hey, thats my line!

Skitty: Your line is d'oh. And why are you here? This is a Invader Zim fanfic.

Homer: Barts smashing the house again and I forgot how to drive.

*Simpsons house*

Bart: Ahahahaha! More! *smashes the TV with a baseball bat*

Lisa: Bart! Stop it!

Bart: Never!

*Back at the convinience store*

Skitty: Well, go stop him!

Homer: Why?

Skitty: GO!

Homer: Why do Mario and Luigi get to stay?

Skitty: Because, they can.

Homer: Fine. *leaves room*

Zim: What just happened? Oh right. GIR, stay here.

GIR: Nomnomnomnomnom *eats candy*

Zim: Now, *gets soap and goes to cash register to pay for it*

~~Back at the house, afternoon, in the garage~~

Zim enters the room slowely. He just washed off with the soap, so the dirt and kiss marks are gone. As he opened the door all of the Invader Zim cast is sitting on the couch wearing party hats.

Everyone: HAPPY FIRST FINISHED FANFICTION!

Skitty: There will be an aftermath too.

Gaz: *playing on NEW GameSlave 2* Hmph, it's not a big deal.

Skitty: Yes it is! Because:

1) People wrote reviews, and thank you all who did it. It made me really feel like I was entertaining you and not boring you to death!

2) It took me a loooooooooooooooooong time to finish this. Partly from writers block, partly from school, and partly from laziness.

3) IT WAS FUN!

Nya: WHEEEEE!

Zim: Okay, lemme guess, party, right?

Everyone: YES!

Man 1: SINGIN' TIME!

Man 2: WHOO!

Professor Membrane: Who are you people?

Gaz & Dib: DAD! *hug*

Man 3: Can we atleast state our names?

Skitty: Sure. Oh and, Narrator Mike, time to come in!

NM: YAY!

Man 1: I'm Joe.

Man 2: I'm Mitch

Man 3: I'm Paul.

Joe: Okay, lets start!

~~Music Video of Doom, GO!~~

-Song: Konbini Store-

Paul: *starts playing the guitar*

Joe: Now, my parents are sleeping. I have a chance to go out, but do what? All my friends are asleep. Theres nothing on TV but static. I know, I've go to the convinience store!

Zim: *rolls eyes*

Joe: Open twenty four hours.

Mitch: Convinience Store~

Joe: And all year round.

Mitch: Convinience Store~

Joe: With surviellence cameras.

Mitch: Convinience Store~

Joe: Why don't I warm up in here?

Mitch: Convinience Store~

Joe: It's a gathering place for punks.

Mokoto: Lets hang out at the entrance~

Joe: I'm scared to go inside!

Mokoto: Lets hang out at the entrance~

Joe: I hear a voice!

Mokoto: Hey girl!

Skitty: Wh-wh-wh-...wh-wh-what?

Mokoto: Your not wearing a bra, are you?

*singing part stops for now, but music still plays*

Skitty: Are you serious?

Mokoto: Yes. And I'm a girl so it doesn't matter.

Skitty: ... *starts attacking*

*singing parts starts again*

Joe: Now, I got rid of those punks!

(Mokoto: TT^TT)

Joe: Afterwards, the door opens! The weirdo next to me reads magazines about soap,

(Crazy Soap Guy: SOAAAAAAAAAAAAP)

Joe: I don't know what to buy, so I try to decide.

Joe: Open twenty four hours.

Mitch: Convinience Store~

Joe: And all year round.

Mitch: Convinience Store~

Joe: Utility bills.

Mitch: Convinience Store~

Skitty: HURRY UP WITH THE COPIER!

Mitch: Convinience Store~

Joe: A big headed boy works there.

(Dib: HEY!)

Mitch: With a blank look on his face

Skitty: I don't care about my make-up.

Mitch: Not like she wears any.

Skitty: Some anman please!

Dib: We're out of stock.

Skitty: Then some meat buns will do!

Dib: Cetainly.

...

Joe & Mitch: The way he gave me my change, as I opened my hand, the coins pile up like a reciept paperweight~

Joe & Skitty: I can hardly keep all this change together, as I get furious, I have to do something so I planned some mischeif.

Skitty: Excuse me!

Dib: Yes, may I help you?

Skitty: Uh... um...

Dib: May I help you?

Skitty: Uh... um...

Dib: The line is getting longer.

Skitty: Uh... um...

Dib: Please decide quickly.

Skitty: An egg please.

Dib: Coming up.

Skitty: Another egg.

Dib: Two eggs...

Skitty: Another egg.

Dib: Three eggs?

Skitty: Thats all I need.

Dib: Just eggs?

Skitty: And some tempura sauce.

Dib: Certainly.

Skitty: How much is it?

Dib: 220 *yen please.

(*Yen, Japanese money)

Skitty: Here's 10,000 yen!

Dib: Don't you have anything smaller?

Skitty: Here's 10,000 yen!

Dib: Don't you have anything smaller?

Skitty: Give me change then.

Dib: Certainly.

Skitty: I don't want a reciept.

Dib: Slow down, please.

Skitty: Can I use the bathroom?

Dib: We don't have one.

Skitty: ...Then where do you go!?

Dib: ... - -" You got me.

Joe: It's just too bad, the night passes so quickly, even the roosters start crowing. I'd better hurry home, before my parents wake up. Shall I come again?

Joe & Narrator Mike: Lets go to; the convinience store. Lets go to; the convinience store. Lets go to; the convinience store!

*song ends*

Zim: ...THIS IS SPARTA!


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath!

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Interview time!

Skitty: Now, lets do the intreveiw thing. Who wants to be the interview...-er?

Narrator Mike: I DO I DO I DO!

~~ZIM~~

NM: Zim, how was it like being in Skittys first finsihed fanfic.

Zim: Eh? I don't know. ...normal?

NM: Good enough, I guess.

Zim: Anyways, *graps microphone* I AM SUPERIOR AND YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME, HUMANS!

NM: O_o""

Zim: BWAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAA! AHAHHA, AHAHA, BWHAHAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA! Ahem, I'm so normal.

~~GAZ~~

Gaz: *plays on GS2*

NM: Gaz, how was- -

Gaz: You were such a wimp in Chapter 7.

NM: Was NOT!

Gaz: Was TO!  
NM: NOT!  
Gaz: TO!

NM: NOT!

Gaz: TO! Now let me play my Game Slave 2, or else you will meet your doom. In darkness. TOTAL DARKNESS.

NM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O- - Wait, what?

Gaz: Just leave me alone.

~~Dib~~

NM: How- -

Dib: OH MY GOSH IT'S BIGFOOT LOOK!

Bigfoot: *runs around* Stop trying to expose me! It's so annoying!

NM: I thought you got hypnotised by Count Bleck?

Dib: Nastasia took it off. Besides, they just made cameo appearences.

NM: Oh yeah. So how was it?

Dib: Kinda fun. But. *grabs NM's shirt* WHY YOU NO BELIEVE ME!? WHY!?

NM: GAAH! HELP! LET GOOOO!

~~Professor Membrane~~

Membrane: Science. And toast. But mostly science.

NM: But I didn't even start yet.

Membrane: Well, the camera is on. And It's pointing at your pants.

NM: O^O GAH! THEY'RE UP, RIGHT?

Membrane: Yeah.

NM: Okay. *pants fall down, but before it can show his underwear the screen fades to static*

~~Nya~~

NM: How was- -

Nya: I love Zim.

NM: ...How was- -

Nya: YOU DARE DISTURB MY ZIM-FANTASIES!? YOU MUST DIE! Oh wait, no...yes... I'm bored.

~~GIR~~

GIR: Hi peoples! *licks camera*

NM: Ewwwwwwwwwww... stop.

GIR: IT TASTES like a CAR! YAY! *starts trying to eat the camera*  
NM: GIR, no, STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*tv static AGAIN...*

~~Dee~~

NM: How- -

Dee: *DEATH GLARE*

NM: Fine...

~~Tak~~

NM: ...*looks around* Okay, it's safe, how- -

Tak: *hand cuffs* Your coming with me.

NM: TT^TT

~~MIMI~~

MIMI: HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?

NM: I don't know. Intreview?

MIMI: *unlocks tons of weapons, guns, knives, and other things from inside of her* No.

~~The Almighty Tallest~~

Red: Got any snacks?

Purple: Chips?

NM: No, just water.

Skitty, Purple, and Red: EW. *walks away*

*suddenly your computer explodes for some reason. It turns into a plush of your favorite Invader Zim character. Write a review of who it is*


End file.
